familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703)
Cronmans of Sweden Cronman This family's progenitor was a certain Hans Detterman Cronman, Lord Cronman, died after 2 September 1645 somewhere by Riga, whence the family originated. He married Ursula Kordes (died 1675), daughter of Joakim Kordes and Ursula Gantschau. They had issue: 1. Vilhelm Cronman, died in battle unmarried 20 August 1656 at Bertholdshof, near Riga. 2. Johan Cronman, died unmarried in battle in Preussia. 3. Anna Catharina, died after 1688, married Colonel Frans von Knorring (died after 1688). 4. Joakim Cronman, died 5 March 1703 at the citadel of Neumünde, married 9 August 1657 Gothenburg Lunetta Makeleer (buried 22 February 1693 at Reval), daughter of Johan or Hans Makeleer and Anna Gubbertz. 4.1. Anna Catharina, died 1661 Gothenburg, buried 23 December 1661 Kristine parish, Gothenburg. 4.2. Ursula, born 29 August 1660, died 27 September 1745, married 1 July 1680 at Dorpat to Captain Christoffer Fredrik von Grothenhielm (born 1655, died 1705). 4.3. Carl, born 1661, died young in France. 4.4. Johan Cronman, Baron Cronman, born 2 February 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, died unmarried 26 July 1737 Malmö. 4.5. Hedvig Elisabet, born 11 November 1663, died 14 August 1699, married 1stly Henrik Aminoff (born 1653); she married 2ndly Simon von Rohr (died 1721). 4.6. Jakob Fredrik Cronman, d.s.p. 1710 at Reval from the plague. 4.7. Anna Catharina, born 3 February 1667, died 3 December 1685 during childbirth, married Captain Hans Christoffer von Rohr (born 1627, died about 1712). 4.8. Gustaf Vilhelm Cronman, christened 13 July 1668 Gothenburg, died 1710 at Dünamünde from the plague. He married Catharina N. N. of Colmar (died 1710 Dünamünde from the plague). 4.8.1. Joakim Cronman, born 1699 in Livonia, died 1 December 1745, married Anna Elisabet Renhorn (born 1704, died 6 January 1764), daughter of Commander Hans Renhorn. 4.8.1.1. Hans Vilhelm, born 1722, died 1754, married 1 July 1744 Anna Augusta von Stackelberg (born 1725). 4.8.1.1.1. Augusta Elisabet, born 7 May 1745, died 1752. 4.8.1.1.2. Eufrosyne Charlotte, born 8 June 1746, married 1765 Carl Ludvig von Brackel (born 1744). 4.8.1.1.3. Joakim Fredrik Cronman, born 9 October 1747, died 1773 ?Russia, married N. N. Stoffel. 4.8.1.1.3.1. a daughter, died young. 4.8.1.1.4. Vilhelmina Juliana, born 3 October 1748, died 14 January 1810, married 1stly 2 October 1763 Herman Carl von Bellingshausen (born 1724, died 1775), and 2ndly 27 September 1779 Major Henrik Johan von Schröder. 4.8.1.1.5. Otto Gustaf Cronman, born 1 January 1750 at Allatzkiwwi, married 9 August 1778 St. Petersburg, Russia Anna Catharina von Hallberg, daughter of Artur Casper Carl von Hallberg. 4.8.1.1.5.1. Barbara Appolonie, christened 21 July 1779, St. Petersburg, Russia. 4.8.1.1.5.2. Johan August Cronman, christened 14 February 1782, St. Petersburg, Russia. 4.8.1.1.5.3. Natalie, christened 4 February 1784, St. Petersburg, Russia. 4.8.1.1.5.4. Alexei Cronman, born 16 January 1790, married Amalie von Löwen. 4.8.1.1.5.4.1. Nadine Caroline, born 22 Junly 1831 at Brest Litovsk, died 14 March 1875 unmarried at St. Petersburg, Russia. 4.8.1.1.5.4.2. Alexei Cronman, born 25 November 1834. 4.8.1.1.6. Carl Reinhold Cronman, born 7 October 1751, died 15 January 1752. 4.8.1.2. Christina. 4.9. Lunetta. 4.10. Christina, married Lieutenant-Colonel Joakim Georg von Rosen. 4.11. Magnus Cronman, died 1710 from the plague. 4.12. David Cronman, died unmarried at Riga. 4.13. Eva Maria, born 1675, died 1706, married Arendt Wilhelm von Rehbinder. 5. Elisabet, died about Christmas 1687, married Captain Johan Gustaf Schulman. 6. Ursula, died before 1688, married Christian Daniel Bischwandt (died after 1688). 7. Frans Cronman, died after 8 May 1655, married Ursula von Knorring (died after 1688), daughter of Colonel Georg Johan von Knorring and Helena Wolf von Lydinghausen. 7.1. Helena Catharina, married Major Gustaf Johan Fransson von Knorring (died 1735). 7.2. Beata Elisabet, died a widow, married Major Anders Rahnhielm (died 1721). 7.3. Juliana, died 1723 at Stockholm, married 1stly Leiutenant-Colonel Fredrik von Marqvard (born 1640, died 1705); 2ndly 21 September 1715 at Tobolsk to Lieutenant-Colonel Jakob Svensson Riddersven (born 1669, died 1735). 8. Fritz Cronman, died before 1680, married Christina Ottilia Börner (died after 1712). 8.1. Johan Fredrik Cronaman, died unmarried. 8.2. Charlotta, died after 1708, married Colonel Henrik Gotthard von Buddenbrock (born 1648, died 1727). 8.3. Lunetta, married Lieutenant-General N. N. Villater. 8.4. Ottiliana, married N. N. Dorp. 8.5. Sofia, married Lieutenant-Captain Peter von Gagenholtz. 9. Christina, buried 21 February 1679 at Narva, married Joakim Georg Fredrik von Rohr (died before 1688).